saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews/Others
'Flamethrower' [[Ronson WP Flamethrower|'Ronson WP Flamethrower']] Pro Medic December 7, 2014 Yeah, pretty much what everyone else is saying. I put tenacious and skeletonized on mine, and I love it. LOVE IT! Do what you like for the 3rd slot. Obviously it works well on tight-bunched hordes (with its 6 pierce), pods, shielders and chitinous hide. Since I did get 10 ranks of skeletonized, my character is fast enough to backpedal away from runners and other fast stuff while spraying them with flames. And because the flames grow longer when you backpedal, that's a winning situation. Another tactic I use all the time with my speedy flamethrower is to sidestep an approaching column of zombies and run down their flank, dowsing them all briefly with flames as I go. By the time they have changed direction and gotten near my new position, the fire damage over time has completed its work successfully. I'm level 66 right now, and I can make it through the first 4 minutes of a single player Onslaught map with a single clip from my flame thrower and nothing else but speed and med packs (as long as nothing has fiery skin). That's about 300 kills, and my flame thrower doesn't even have extra capacity on it. So not too shabby. If I ever get another flamethrower, I'll have to get extra capacity and see if I can't waste 600 zombies on a single clip. :) A very useful and enjoyable weapon with the augs I suggested and once you learn how to use it well. GoldenApple_NB 18-09-2014 This isn't exactly what you expect when using it. Unlike SAS3, its shots are classified as projectiles and disengages on impact or 2.5m away from the origin. Its range sucks, its pierce sucks, and the reload is also a big problem. However, if used properly and skillfully, it will not be an awesome weapon but will still be economically efficient and get the job done just like any other weapons. It is best used with 3-point supply drop due to its largest mag size available unaugmented. Pootis Man (talk) 00:27, September 21, 2014 (UTC) It's.... something less than wonderful. Huge fire rate and fairly small instant damage but great damage over time makes up for a somewhat odd weapon; however like the sas3 version you can still kill purge nests with ease though addmitedly purge nests now are a lot weaker, being a secondary objective. Unlike most games, you cannot simply W + M1 (move foward and shoot) like most games, due to the nature of the flames. The flames themselves move a little bit, but while you move fowward they stay in place and fall behind making them look somewhat stupid as your player appears to be walking/trailing in flames. Also, while doing this your range is about 1/3 of your normal range. This is opposite if you backpedal, the flames are longer and will deal more damage. This gun also excels at combos, flame for a second and shoot, 2 seconds later repeat for max damage. Ammo consumption is high so you better watch out. Edit: gun now does notably more damage, along with acutal flames that peirce zombies and stuff. much better. Fredy-san 10-11-2014 Damn, I hope NK made at least two guns of every category. Okay, the unique part of flame is its slower bullet (which on sonic speed Assault, the flame is really left behind you) and the range is short but the flame will lingers for a second or more a bit if it hits a wall. This means you can flame off expected spawn points, especially in-building spawns on VIP mission. Capacity is high so field supplies will work good. Damage is moderate though when comparing to other guns so getting tenacious is recommended. The1000Gamers December 27 I really enjoy this weapon. I think it has a decent cap, and it absolutely shreds though enemies. The only weapon that is probably better in these situations is the Hotspot (x2 rps basically) but the flamethrower also has a very decent area radius and I really think this is my favorite weapon from Ronson (I don't have a Ronson 45) A Wikia Contributor 9337 (talk) 05:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I consider this Ronson's best weapon. When i wanted to get better at nightmare, i found lots of people using this, so I decided to augment my 10/3 flamethrower and use it. And this thing is just so amazing! It stops any horde of nightmarish zombies dead in that spot and burns them to death. Despite the -30% movement, I do not find it very hindering at all. Disc Throwers Shredder QuantumGenius September 7, 2015 When I was around level 25, I got this gun in an Iridium strongbox. I expected it not to be as good as my others, as I already had a 3** Sub-light COM2, a Starburst, a 5** RED Lone Star, a 8** Hard Thorn, a 7** Gigavolt, and many other weapons that I liked, but I took it along for a cave-hunting solo match on meltdown anyway. It was great. Even though its range is relatively small, the bouce allows it to ricochet crazily around the tight corridors and mostly small rooms of meltdown. Its 5.0 RPS rate of fire isn't amazing, but you can still spam discs effectively, which will repeatedly ricochet in enclosed spaces and hallways, scything through up to five zombies per disk (more if you upgrade pierce) as they go. Its damage of 400 means it can one-shot some but not all of the weaker mobs. The only real problem I have with this gun is the 30% movement penalty, which is annoying, but not unacceptable. A good all-around weapon for at least some maps, this gun also looks and sounds totally badass, making it even "More Awesomer" (thanks NK). For Augs I would do Deadly, Adaptive, and Skeletonized. Jecach March 8 2015 Basically, the weapons you would use for anything, it is good for all things, and specially good at close combats, due to the ability of bouncing discs and a high pierce, in tiny places such as the train in vaccine or the corridors in pods it will be devastating. It biggest problems are a movement penalty of 30% combined with a rate of fire of 5rps, for me, it is not enough. It gets the job done. I would put Deadly, Piercing/Capacity, and Adaptative, for a versatile use. Derpinator9001 A very nice weapon for levels 15-35. Which is when you can expect to get better guns. It can be quite satisfying to exploit the disc bounces to hit zombies from unexpected angles. It is a good all-purpose weapon, considering its relatively cheap ammo, high damage, high pierce, and decent cap. This is basically the MLG weapon of SAS4. The reload sound is also badass, and for that it gets bonus points. 66mazda An effective yet fun to use gun. The discs have high damage and high pierce, and as a bonus, they can bounce off walls and hit enemies multiple times. This makes it very damaging in tight spots in areas like VIP, Meltdown, Zombie Pods, Vaccine, and Power Out. It's capacity of 48 is also not bad. However, the slow fire rate of 5 means that this is not recommended for bossing and Nightmare Mode. Like its name suggests, it will shred through crowds, and is not a bad all-purpose weapon. This is currently one of Rancor's deadliest weapons. Recommended Augments: Deadly, Adaptive, Piercing, Pinpoint, Capacity Rating: 8/10 Lasers Hotspot Jecach March 8 2015 Not my favorite weapon, low damage per shot and low pierce, but with a high rate of fire and a high capacity it is very funny to use, and better when taking single Strong Zombies (thats what is made for), still does a good job taking down mid-small crowds of zombies, RED version is a great improvement on it (almost triple damage). Putting pierce on it can improve its crowd controlling, deadly should be first, cause that means killing zombies 2x times faster and with overclocked you will be shooting at 60 RPS,and that sounds amazing. GoldenApple NB (talk) 00:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lasers. You would expect a lot from it. However, this is quite disappointing. At average DPS with no pierce, it'll stop most zombies, but it won't kill as much. Also, it's terrible to be used with field supply. However, its high fire rate is perfect for stopping most zombies and spamming concussion. With Overclocked and Piercing, it'll be the BEST crowd-stopper and boss holder. However, there are a lot more weapons such as Tempest that has higher fletchette-per-sec than this. In summary, just a weapon to replace your sucky weapon. Also, its ignorance of range and pinponint accuracy helps with long-range takeouts. Fedorastorm (5-4-2015) This gun has flaws, I will say this, but it has uses. If you have a heavy with points in concussion, this gun is perfect for stunning bosses. Ammo isn't as costly as you'd think and the damage has been good enough for me to use effectlivly. I'd put deadly as usual to bump up the DPS and pierce to make mincemeat out of hordes. A lot of folks say to put overclocked on this gun, but I personally feel that OC is overkill since it already fires so fast. But, since it's your gun, it's your call.